This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To date, there is limited research on the efficacy of exercise for individuals with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS, Lou Gehrig's disease). Often patients in our ALS clinic will ask us about engaging in an exercise regime. Unfortunately we are unable to provide patients with a response based on scientific knowledge whether exercise helps or hinders the ALS disease process. Therefore, we propose a pilot study to examine the effects of strength training in patients with ALS.